Hot and Cold
by ladybug89
Summary: Sparks could finally fly between Jay and Hailey when a cold front hits Chicago. I suck at summaries basically it's a cute Upstead story.


_AN: So this story is slightly AU in the fact that Hailey never had Vanessa stay with her for the purposes of this story. Also wasn't positive if the rating should be M or T so if I went past T someone let me know._

"Jeez Hailey what were you planning to do, hang meat in here?" Jay Halstead said upon entering his partner's apartment. It had been a particularly brutal winter day while they were out doing surveillance.

"What are you talking about? Oh crap it's cold." It having taken a second before the cold hit her.

Jay then picked up the typed paper that had been shoved under the door.

"Uh Hailey."

Hailey grabbed the paper and processed what the paperwork said. "The heating is out in the whole development. Unknown how long until it's fixed."

"So what are you going to do?" Jay asked.

Hailey shrugged. "I guess pull out all the blankets I have and see if my old space heater still works."

"Hailey you are not staying here. It's 5 degrees out right now. The wind chill is going to be in the negatives. You're going to get sick."

"Where am I going to go?"

"Come home with me." Jay blurted out then he caught himself. "Come stay over at my place. I'm sure they'll get this fixed by the time we have to go back to work in the morning." He told himself that he would do it for any partner and the fact that he was in love with Hailey had nothing to do with it.

"Jay, I can't inconvenience you like that."

"It's nothing Hailey. Now come on pack. I think my body parts are starting to fall off."

Hailey went and pulled out a duffel bag and packed a few days worth of clothes and some toiletries and a book.

"Ok Jay I'm packed. Grab the takeout and let's go."

As they walked into the apartment Jay said a silent thank you that he had just cleaned it a few days ago. He could hear the wind pounding against the window.

"I think it's starting to snow." Hailey said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah see you would have been a Popsicle if you had stayed at your place. So after today I need something warm. You want coffee, tea, hot chocolate?"

"You have hot chocolate?" Hailey smirked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah… what? Guys can occasionally like hot chocolate too. Also my secret weapon when I babysit Owen."

"If you wouldn't mind, I kind of wanted to take a shower."

"Yeah, sure go nuts you know where the bathroom is."

While Hailey was in the bathroom Jay set up a makeshift bed on the couch even putting a bed sheet over the cushions.

"Jay you didn't have to do that." Hailey said coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Oh it's not for you." Hailey seemed confused by his answer. "It's for me you're sleeping in my room."

"Jay no. I'm being enough of a pain having to crash here. Do not for one second think I'm going to kick you out of your bed." She walked over to the couch and got under the blankets. "See I'm already comfortable here."

The two settled into their normal routine of take out and a drink before calling it a night.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep here."

"Don't mention it Hailey." Jay said as he went into his room and climbed into bed. He tried to be a gentleman and have Hailey take the bed but he still felt bad she was on the couch.

The next morning Jay woke up and quietly made his way out to the living room. He looked over at Hailey on the couch as he started the coffee pot. He heard a soft whimpering coming from the couch he was about to check that Hailey was ok when he realized it wasn't whimpering that was coming from her mouth it was soft moaning. Once Jay realized it wasn't a nightmare she was having but a very good dream he knew he should of gone back into his room to give her some sort of privacy but he couldn't move. Hearing the woman he was in love with making those noises was causing a slight _problem _for Jay south of the waistband.

_Hailey walked out to the kitchen in a too big gray t-shirt, as she started the coffee pot she felt warm strong arms wrap around her. Kisses started peppering her neck as leaned back into Jay feeling his bare chest against her._

_ "I woke up and you and my shirt were missing." Hailey turned around still in Jay's arms to take in the view of him standing there in just a pair of black sweatpants._

_ "I was trying to surprise you with a cup of coffee in bed." _

_ "I'd rather have you in bed." Jay kissed her while lifting Hailey up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal pressing against her through the pants._

_ "Yeah back to bed sounds good."_

Hailey woke up and it took her a second to remember where she was before she realized that she was on Jay's couch. Bad enough she was basically having sex dreams about her partner but while she was staying at his apartment made it ten times worse. She took in how quiet the condo was and realized Jay must have gone out. She padded over to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. After a few sips she called the development her townhouse was in. Frustrated by the news she received she threw her phone down on the couch in frustration.

"News that good huh?" Jay said coming back into the apartment from the gym. After what he heard this morning he needed to go for a run to clear his head.

"Three days before the boiler is fixed." Hailey grabbed her bag to go into the bathroom to change. Once the door was shut Jay's phone went off.

"Hey Hailey we gotta go do surveillance and it's in the single digits outside. If you brought long johns I would wear them if I were you."

Five hours later Jay and Hailey were in the truck doing surveillance when Hailey said, "Jay if you want I can find somewhere else to stay until my boiler is back up."

"Hailey it's fine. I mean I spend enough time at your place it's only fair you stay at mine for awhile" He gave her a smile that made Hailey's heart melt a little. "Looks like we finally got someone heading into the house."

Hailey grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures.

"I just don't want to mess up any plans you have for the next two days since we're off."

"Oh you mean lunch with my brother and catch up on my laundry? Yeah you on my couch would totally ruin that."

Hailey giggled and noticed another person heading into the house so she started with the pictures again. While she was occupied Jay stole a glance at her he loved it when she laughed.

"Remind me when we get back later I have a spare key to give you so you can do whatever you have to do tomorrow."

"Thanks there should hopefully be progress with the boiler by then." Hailey put the camera down. "But like my boiler I don't think there's going to be anything productive going on here today." A few hours later and Voight finally called off the surveillance. After dropping off their equipment at the district Jay and Hailey headed back to his apartment. Hailey insisted on cooking dinner and Jay was grateful. After they settled in for the night both partners fell asleep without realizing each was dreaming of being cuddled in bed with the other.

The next evening Hailey walked into Jay's apartment to see him in the kitchen stirring something in a large pot. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs."

"Well it smells amazing." She said as she took off her hat and winter jacket.

"I did promise to cook you dinner when you were helping me with everything after I got home from the hospital. Figured today was a good day for that."

Hailey went into the cabinets and pulled out plates before going to the utensil drawer. "Well then at the very least I'm setting the table."

He didn't care if it made him seem like a huge softie but he liked how easy it was for them to fall into a very domestic routine.

"So any update on your place?"

"Yeah day after tomorrow it should be up and running."

"That's great news."

"Yeah how was lunch with Will and laundry catch up?"

"They both went good. Sit down this should be ready in two minutes."

"First let me grab the drinks you want beer or water?" As Jay set down the bowls on the small kitchen table Hailey realized this was the closest thing she had had to a date in awhile. The food was pretty good and Jay was making her laugh with a story from back when he was on patrol.

"How have you never told me that before?"

"I honestly thought I did." Jay said he grabbed the plates to load them into the dishwasher.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nah this will take me a few seconds go get comfortable on the couch."

"You know what? While you do that I'm going to take you up on that hot chocolate offer from yesterday. You want me to make you some too."

"Sure. Top shelf on the right."

Once they were both settled onto the couch Jay started Hulu.

"Oh Oh let's watch that." Hailey said pointing to the show on the menu. Jay smiled at her excitement and hit play.

"See?" Hailey said after the second episode "I told you it was good." Jay smiled and nodded but to be honest he had been stealing glances at Hailey when he could get away with it.

"It's interesting I'll give you that."

"So you like it?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p' "I'm just rolling this in with the thank you dinner for taking care of me so much when I got out of the hospital."

"You don't have to thank me I'm just happy you're ok. And I'm happy you fought so hard to come back."

"Hailey I fought to come back to you." Jay didn't know where the courage was coming from. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now I was just too scared to tell you. I know how you feel about dating coworkers but I had to just get everything out " He took her silence for rejection and immediately tried to back track "Hails I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward please don't leave."

"Jay, I love you too. That's what I was going to tell you in the hospital."

He then closed the distance between them and kissed her. The kiss started off soft and tender Hailey pulled away after a second before crashing her lips back against Jay's as she felt his hands wrap around her waist pulling her into his lap. She started running her hands along his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck. Jay then moved to kissing down her neck, Hailey moved her hands to start running them down Jay's chest she reached the hem of his shirt and started pulling the blue Henley up over his head. Jay smiled as he then returned the favor and yanked Hailey's black t-shirt off also. She felt his hands on her back undoing the clasp on her bra. She threw the bra off the couch as Jay continued kissing down her body.

"So bedroom?" Jay just nodded and lifted Hailey up before carrying her to the bed. Once he gently placed her down she started undoing his belt, she pushed his jeans down and Jay kicked them off as Hailey removed her own pants. Hailey slowly scooted back onto the bed and Jay followed her crawling up the bed. They're lips rejoined as Hailey felt his hand along the waistband of her panties, she in turn palms his erection through his boxers and runs her hand down his length.

"Oh Fuck! Hailey, I just want to make sure you're sure. I don't want to do anything you're going to regret. I can wait. We can go as slow as you want."

"Jay, I love you and that was really sweet but I really want this too." They both shed what was left of their clothes. He rubbed his cock against her slit before finally sliding into her warmth. His thrusts started slow but grew faster as they progressed. Later after they had both found their release and were lying in bed Jay gave Hailey a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I think you said that once or twice."

"Well get used to hearing it a lot."

"Good thing I love you too."

The next morning Hailey woke up with what felt like a weight across her body and quickly realized it was an arm. "Good morning Jay."

"Mmmm Morning, You are like a little space heater." He said as he pulled her closer.

Hailey chuckled as she rolled over "Oh I see, you're just here for the warm cuddles."

"Hailey I'm here for everything." He kissed her, "I'm just so happy everything is out in the open now."

"Me too. So anything you wanted to do today? Because I could hang out in this bed most of the day."

"That sounds amazing."

**AN: Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this. Please if you have a few seconds and feel so inclined leave a review. **


End file.
